In Pieces
by CrimsonAdri
Summary: It was Ellie's job to make sure Harley was okay; her parents trusted her with managing sister's 'problem.' Harley and Ellie get a flat tire on the drive to their new home. Miles from anywhere, a man in a beat up truck offers them a ride to the nearest town. This is a Vincent/OC fic (2005 movie) Definitely rated M. [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House Of Wax movie, characters, plot or otherwise. I do however own any OCs and my own plot.**

 **Sum: It was Ellie's job to make sure Harley was okay; her parents trusted her with managing sister's 'problem.' Harley and Ellie get a flat tire on the drive to their new home. Miles from anywhere a man in a beat up truck offers them a ride to the nearest town. This is a Vincent/OC fic (2005 movie)**

 **I got the idea for this after hearing the song "Ten Faced." Look it up on youtube the cover by JubyPhonic. (Original is Japanese). I was going to title this Ten Faced but the ten doesn't apply here. If you know the song you'll immediately understand what's going on but it's okay if you don't yet.**

 **Lemme know what you think so far.**

 **In Pieces**

* * *

"Shit!" A girl with bright dyed lime green hair in two braids shouted as she slammed her palms on the wheel of the pickup truck. One of the tires had run over a nail or something so she had to pull over to the side of the road.

"Harley you shouldn't curse." The brunette girl who sat beside her said with a frown.

"Mom and dad aren't here, Ellie, I can swear if I want to." Harley said with a side glare to the older girl.

"You're right." Ellie agreed quickly. Harley let out a frustrated sigh.

"What are we gunna do now? We're in the middle of nowhere!" Harley slammed her hands on the wheel again.

"It'll be alright, we have a spare tire in the back." Ellie assured her quickly.

"How do you suppose we change the tire if we don't have a tire iron, Ellie? Really, I'm very curious to hear your solution." Harley said before opening the door and getting out. Ellie let out a small sigh and got out as well. Both girls were thankful they wore boots as the ground was rather muddy. Harley crouched by the tire and examined the damage before standing up and kicking it.

"We can just call a mechanic." Ellie suggested.

"It'll be hours before they get here." Harley said as she took out her phone anyway. "We actually have signal though so that's a good thing." She said before shoving it back into the pocket of her dark green jacket. Ellie pulled at the sleeves of her sweater. "This was your stupid idea." Harley hissed. "We could've just taken a plane; we would've been there in a few hours!"

"I know I'm sorry, y-you know how I feel about planes…" Ellie said in a small voice. Harley's face softened immediately and she frowned.

"I'm sorry, El… I know it's not your fault we hit a nail. I should've remembered to get a tire iron before we left, I'm really sorry." Harley said as she bit her lip.

"No no no it's okay." Ellie said as she quickly went over to the girl and held her shoulders. "I'm not mad, it's okay." Harley attempted a smile before she continued to frown. Both Ellie's and Harley's watches suddenly beeped twice and Ellie went into the truck to grab her bag. "Here…" she handed Harley a water bottle and a pill bottle. Harley stared at the pill bottle as she continued to frown with almost a blank look in her eyes. "Harl?" Harley blinked and looked at Ellie with a smile.

"I know." She said before taking one of the pills and handing the bottles back to Ellie to put in her bag. "So..." Harley started but stopped as she heard something. "What are the chances…?" Harley mused as the two girls saw a beat up old truck driving towards them. After a moment both girls instinctively scrunched up their noses as the truck slowed to a stop close to them the tools hanging in the back clanking against the metal.

"Need some help?" A man asked as he got out of his truck.

"Uh, yeah we hit a nail or something." Ellie said as she tried not to let her disgust show. Harley on the other hand was holding her nose.

"What the fuck is that smell?" Harley asked.

"Roadkill." The man said bluntly. Harley glanced into the back of the truck to see a dead deer.

"You hit it?" Harley asked.

"Nah, I pick 'em up, bring 'em out in the woods to a roadkill pit." Ellie noticed Harley was still looking at the deer so she nudged her. Harley frowned slightly as she looked away.

"Is there anything around here? A town, a gas station?" Ellie asked. "We have a spare tire but we don't have a tire iron… and we're actually running low on gas.

"Bo should have one. Runs a station in Ambrose." The man said with a smile showing his teeth. Harley cringed while Ellie tried not to.

"How far away?"

"I could give you girls a lift." The man offered.

"Is it that far?"

"Only about… 20 miles up the road. Kinda hard to find less you know where you know where you're going." The man said with a shrug. Ellie looked at Harley.

"I'm not walking 20 miles." Harley said under her breath before she started looking into the woods surrounding them.

"I guess… if you don't mind…" Ellie said as if silently hoping he would.

"Hop in then." The man said before climbing into his truck.

"Dibs on window seat." Harley said with a smirk before Ellie could even blink. Ellie nodded with a slight sigh and the two climbed in.

…

Every now and then the man would glance at the two girls with a crooked smile.

"How do you work the windows?" Harley asked as she looked at the door.

"Sorry, truck's seen better days."

"Could you put yours down then?" Harley asked. Lester gave her a smile.

"Sure thing." He said before rolling it down. "Sorry, you get used to the smell after a while."

"Not likely…" Ellie muttered.

"You can get used to anything if you're round it long enough." The man said. "You get 'em in the early morning before the sun bakes 'em up they're not that bad. If they're fresh I just take 'em home. Why waste the meat?"

"I'm a vegetarian." Ellie said with an uneasy smile.

"Oh." The man said with a small frown as if he didn't think that was a possibility.

"I'm not." Harley said. "Definitely _not_ a vegetarian." The man gave her a smile.

"Um, how much longer till we get to this town?" Ellie asked.

"Just up the road. Ambrose used to be a nice town before the interstate came in." The man said. Ellie glanced down and noticed the knife on his belt. He noticed her looking and smiled. "You like knives?" Harley quickly turned her head to look at him. "Tools of the trade. You wanna see it? It's a bowie-"

"No!" Ellie blurted. "No that's okay." She said as she leaned forward to block Harley's view. "C-could you please put that away?" The man blinked but nodded and put the knife back in its holder. Ellie leaned back in her seat and let out a breath. The man glanced over at Harley who was now glaring out the window. Ellie gasped loudly as the truck came to a sudden stop. "Why are we stopping? I thought you were taking us to that town."

"I am." The man said. "It's just around that bend." He said pointing ahead of them. "Just gotta flip my hubs into four-wheel."

"We can just walk the rest of the way." Ellie said forcing a smile.

"Come on Ellie the man's offering to drive us." Harley said. "And I don't' feel like walking." Ellie swallowed and gave the younger girl a look about saying her name in front of the stranger.

"It'll be no trouble, just gimmie a minute." He said with a smile before closing his door.

"Harley, this guy's a creep." Ellie whispered as she turned to look at the other girl. "I just wanna get the tire iron and go."

"Stop being such a baby, you are the older one right?" Harley asked. Ellie frowned and bit her lip. The man came got back into the truck.

"All set." He said as he started up the truck. "Sorry, I forgot this way in was all washed out." He apologized with a smile. Ellie clung to Harley as the truck bounced through the mud and water.

"Weee." Harley said with a smile and a small giggle. The man chuckled and grinned at her.

"See that wasn't so bad." The man said once they were back on a road. They went around the bend and saw the town.

"Awe, it's a cute little town." Harley said. "So do you live here too or…?"

"Nah, got a place out in the woods. Close by though." The man said. "Here's the gas station, Bo should be inside." The man said as he pulled into the gas station. He got out of the truck and walked around to let the girls out. "Sorry I can't take you girls back to your truck, I gotta get back ta work but I'm sure Bo'll be happy to." He said as the two got out.

"Thank you so much." Harley said with a smile. "I never got your name." The man blinked in surprise as if he never expected anyone to ask him his name.

"Name's Lester." He said with a smile.

"I'm Harley. It was nice meeting you, Lester." Harley said.

"You too, Harley." Lester said with a grin. Ellie grabbed Harley's hand.

"Come on…" she said quietly.

"Buh bye." Harley said with a small wave as Ellie pulled her towards the door of the gas station.

"Buh bye." Lester said as he returned the wave before getting in his truck and driving off.

"Oh lookey lookey…" Harley said as she pointed. "A House of Wax. We should go see it while we're here."

"I just want to get back on the road as soon as possible." Ellie said with a frown.

"Awe, you're no fun." Harley said with a pout. Ellie pushed open the door to the shop and pulled Harley inside.

"Hello?" she called over the bluesy rock music playing on the radio. "Hello?" Ellie called again.

"Just a second!" they heard a man shout from the back room. After a few moments a man came out and turned down the radio. He cleaned his hands on a rag as he turned to the girls.

"We're looking for Bo." Ellie said.

"You found him. How can I help you ladies?" He asked as he stared at Harley, mostly her hair, as she looked around the shop.

"Uh, we hit a nail in the road and we don't have a tire iron to change it."

"You got the spare?" Bo asked as he walked past the two.

"Yeah."

"You got a jack too?"

"No…" Ellie said as she bit her lip.

"I could always tow 'er in and do it for you." Bo offered.

"That's alright." Ellie said. "We-we just need the tire iron."

"You're so rude today, Ellie." Harley whined. "And I don't feel like changing the tire by myself anyways. We both know I'm the one who's gunna end up doing it." Ellie frowned.

"It'd be no trouble." Bo said with a smile. "Shouldn't be more than an hour to go out and get the car, bring 'er back and change the tire."

"Come on Ellie. We can go look at the House of Wax while we wait. Oh please. Can we, can we, can we?" Harley asked as she jumped up and down while holding onto Ellie's arm.

"Uh the House of Wax is closed." Bo said.

"Awe." Harley whined. "I wanted to see it." She said with a pout. Bo looked to be thinking something over.

"Well, as long as you promise not to touch anything." Bo said. Harley gasped with a smile.

"I promise! Pinky promise!" She held out her pinky to him. Bo blinked and chuckled before hooking his pinky with hers. "If I break the promise I have to cut off my pinky." Harley said with a smile. Bo grinned.

" _Harl_." Ellie hissed as she gave her a look. Harley frowned and she and Bo unhooked their pinkies.

"I'll meet you girls up at the House of Wax once I finish."

"Thank you, it's a dark blue truck, about 20 miles down the road." Ellie told him.

"Got it." Bo said with a nod before looking at Harley. "Remember, you pinky swore." He said with a smirk. Harley smiled back.

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on!" Harley shouted as she pulled Ellie towards the House of Wax.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Ellie said with a smile. Harley giggled and let go of Ellie's hand to run ahead. "Wait for me!" Ellie called as she ran after her.

"The _whole thing_ is made of wax!" Harley said in excitement as she felt the outside walls before she went inside.

"Harley, wait up…" Ellie gasped as she followed.

"It's amazing Ellie!" Harley said as she walked around all the figures. "Look at these!" she leaned over a table of small figurines that were half human and half animal. Ellie made a face. "They look so cool don't they?" Harley asked.

"Um, sure…" Ellie said. Harley looked at the painting above the table.

"I wonder who Vincent is…" she looked at the other paintings to see they were all signed by a Vincent. "Isn't this place awesome, huh El?"

"I'm not sure… wax figures kinda… creep me out…" Ellie said. Harley stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well I think they're really cool." She said. She stood by the two dancers by the counter and mimicked each of their positions beside them.

"Did they have to make _everything_ out of wax?" Ellie asked as she looked at the articles on the walls.

"Of course! Otherwise it wouldn't be called House of Wax it would be House With Some Wax Things Inside." Harley said. Ellie suddenly heard a creaking sound.

"What was that?"

"Hm? I didn't hear anything." Harley said as she continued to look at the paintings on the walls.

"I heard something."

"Well wax doesn't make a sound does it, so you must have imagined it."

"No…I…" Ellie sighed. "You're probably right."

"I wonder if this Vincent guy made any of the wax figures." Harley said as she admired the small half human figurines.

"Don't people normally put their names on them?" Ellie asked. "Just check the bottom."

"I'm not supposed to touch anything, remember? I promised Bo." Harley said. "Though he said nothing about _you_ touching anything." Harley said with a small smirk as she turned to look at Ellie.

"No thank you." Ellie said.

"Awe, come on, Ellie, please?"

"If you wanna know then you look." Ellie said.

"But _Ell-ie_." Harley whined. "Come on, do it for your baby sister." She said with a pout and puppy god eyes. Ellie sighed.

"Fine." Ellie said and picked up one of the figurines. "There see, 'Vincent'." She said before putting it back down. "Now you know. Happy Harley?"

"Yay, thanks sis!" Harley said before going into another room. "El, come look at this dog."

"Dog?" Ellie came into the room Harley had gone into to see the girl reaching out to a wax dog. As her hand grew close the dog snapped at her with a bark before it ran off. Harley fell back onto her bottom and started to cry as if she were a child and not a 23-year-old woman. "Harley!" Ellie gasped as she rushed to her. "It's alright, he didn't get you. You're okay." Harley sniffled and wiped her eyes. "You're okay." Ellie smiled down at her.

* * *

 **I know this ended abruptly but the next chapter starts with a pov change of the same scene. Lemme know what you think so far. If you haven't gone to hear the song yet I wonder if you can tell what's up with Harley.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House Of Wax movie, characters, plot or otherwise. I do however own any OCs and my own plot.**

 **Dusk-deerfluff** **: I actually watched it for the first time the other day. I wish I had watched it sooner.**

 **Hope you guys like this one. We get more into what's up with Harley if you haven't already guessed it.**

* * *

Vincent had heard the two women come into the House of Wax and had snuck up stairs through the door in the kitchen. He accidentally bumped a chair and immediately froze.

"What was that?" he heard one of the girls say.

"Hm? I didn't hear anything." The other said.

"I heard something."

"Well wax doesn't make a sound does it, so you must have imagined it."

"No…I…" The girl sighed. "You're probably right." Vincent poked his head out of the kitchen before slowly moving through the dining room. The bright green hair caught his attention as the girl walked over to the smaller half human half animal figurines.

"I wonder if this Vincent guy made any of the wax figures." She said as she admired them.

"Don't people normally put their names on them?" The other girl asked as she walked to stand beside the girl. "Just check the bottom."

"I'm not supposed to touch anything, remember? I promised Bo." The other said. "Though he said nothing about you touching anything." she said with a small smirk as she turned to look at the blonde.

"No thank you." She said.

"Awe, come on, Ellie, please?"

"If you wanna know then you look." Ellie said.

"But _Ell-ie_." The girl whined. "Come on, do it for your baby sister." She said with a pout and puppy dog eyes. Ellie sighed.

"Fine." she said as she picked up one of the figurines. "There see, 'Vincent'." She said before putting it back down. "Now you know. Happy Harley?"

"Yay, thanks sis!" Harley said. Vincent saw her turn towards the dining room and quickly moved back and hid in the corner. She didn't notice him as she looked along the table. She noticed the high chairs behind the door and tilted her head. Vincent saw her mouth out his name then Bo's with a frown. She turned and smiled. "El, come look at this dog." She said as she walked over to Vincent and Bo's black and white dog.

"Dog?" Ellie came into the dining room to see the girl reaching out to a wax dog. As her hand grew close the dog snapped at her with a bark before it ran off. Harley fell back onto her bottom and started to cry. "Harley!" Ellie gasped as she rushed to her. "It's alright, he didn't get you. You're okay." Harley sniffled and wiped her eyes. "You're okay." Ellie smiled down at her. She helped the girl up and they left the room, all without noticing him.

…

"Hello?" Bo called as he entered the House of Wax.

"In here!" Harley called before she came skipping out of the piano room and towards him. She stopped a few feet from him and held her hands behind her back. "I was good. I didn't touch a thing." She said with a big smile as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Well, guess I can't cut off your pinkie, now can I?" Bo asked with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Nu-uh!" Harley said with a giggle. Ellie walked into the room.

"Did you change the tire already?" she asked.

"Well seein' as how the spare's locked in the back and I don't have a key…"

"Right, sorry." Ellie reached into her bag and pulled out her keys.

"Do we _have_ to leave?" Harley asked with a frown.

"I'd rather you stay with me." Ellie said. Harley crossed her arms and started to pout.

"She can stay, I trust her in here." Bo said. Harley's eyes lit up and she bounced on her feet with a big smile.

"Alright…" Ellie said. "Just come down to the station in…" she looked at Bo.

"Oh I'd say about 10 minutes." He said with a smile. Ellie looked at Harley.

"Got that?"

"Mhm." Harley nodded before she turned and left the room. Ellie sighed and followed Bo out.

…

Harley stood in the piano room and hummed as she twirled around. She stopped and frowned down at her clothes.

"I wish I had a pretty dress…" she said quietly with a pout as she pulled on the bottom of her black tank top. She looked at her watch. "Guess I should go find Ellie. Goodbye House of Wax, I enjoyed looking at you very much!" she said to the house before she left. As she closed the door behind her Vincent came out from where he'd been hiding.

…

Harley walked up to the gas station and heard music playing on the radio. She walked inside and frowned at the radio before turning it off. A moment later she heard a crash in the back. As Harley walked into the backroom she heard Ellie scream.

"Harley run!" Harley turned her head to see Bo holding Ellie to his chest, a knife to her neck as she struggled. The moment Harley saw the knife her eyes locked onto it and she stared. Ellie swallowed. "Ha-Harley…" Ellie gasped as she trained to catch her breath. Bo smirked at Harley as he recognizing the look in her eyes.

"Tell you what," Bo said. Harley looked at him. " _you_ finish her off, I'll let you stay here _alive_." Harley's eyes had lit up before he even finished and she started to smile as she took the knife Bo was holding out to her. Bo pushed Ellie down on the ground as Harley smiled at the knife.

"Harley please! We're family, remember?!" Ellie shouted. The smile dropped from Harley's face and she slowly turned her head to look down at her sister.

"I know I'm adopted, Ellie. Seriously, I'm not stupid. Tom and Barbara may have 'kept it secret'," she used air quotes. "But how bad do you think memory of a five year old is? Especially considering the circumstances."

"H-Harley, you need me. You know what happens when I'm not around to-to protect you, to help you! You know what happens! It's too dangerous! Don't you remember what the doctors said?!"

"They think I have a DID." Harley said with a scoff.

"Harl, please the doctors-"

"Should've minded their own fucking business!" Harley shouted as she leaned down to get right in Ellie's face. Ellie was shaking. "I'm just fine! I don't need a stupid fucking prescription! She's no way in hell I was gunna just get doped up on pills!" She spat. Ellie's eyes widened.

"H-Har, please… you…you've been taking your meds it's been going so well…"

"I'm not sure if I should be surprised you didn't notice..." Harley said with a chuckle. " You never were the brightest Eliza." Ellie looked terrified and Bo raised his eyebrows at the scene before him.

"N-no...I've see you take them, I _always_ see you take them! You couldn't have-!"

"Placebo pills you dumb bitch."

"B-but I kept them in my purse-."

"Seriously?" Harley said with a laugh. "You do realize we share a room right? You don't take that thing with you everywhere."

"All this time…?" Ellie asked as her voice shook. Harley grinned and leaned down to whisper.

"I never left."

When Vincent walked into the gas station he wasn't surprised to hear Bo's laughter. He'd expected it. What he didn't expect to hear was one of the girls from before laughing as well. He went down to the basement and saw Bo holding his stomach as he continued to laugh and the green haired girl laughing over the mangled and bloodied body of the other girl, a blood soaked knife in her hand. Bo noticed his brother and quieted his laughter as Harley did.

"Vince, this is Harley. She's gunna help us with our lil project." Bo said with a grin as he threw an arm around the girl's shoulders. Vincent looked from his brother to the girl as she turned her head to look at him. Blood was splattered on her face and a bit in her hair as she grinned. "Harley, this is my... twin brother Vincent."

"Hiya." Harley said with a wink. Vincent just stood there.

"He doesn't talk much. Come on, let's get you cleaned up, then we'll talk." Bo said with a smirk before turning to his brother. "You take care'a this one and get Harley here some clean clothes." Vincent nodded; he hesitated before leaving the room. That couldn't be the same girl who had cried because of their dog ... Could it?

…

Harley sat at the kitchen table, freshly showered in a dark blue dress Vincent had brought up for her from the basement. Bo stood in front of her and Vincent was in the background not quite in the kitchen but still visible. Both men had noticed her demeanor had changed since she'd come out of the shower.

"So talk to me, what's a DID?" Bo asked.

"Dissociative Identity Disorder." Harley said. Bo raised an eyebrow. "In other words multiple personality disorder."

"Then you're not just bipolar." Bo muttered. "Shit. How many you got?"

"I don't know." Harley said with a small shrug.

"Can't ya just count'em?" Bo asked with a frown.

"I wish it were that simple… I don't remember them... Or what they do… I mean I do in a way but… They're me but ... they're not..."

"You're not makin' any sense." Bo said with a frown as he crossed his arms.

"I know that I killed Ellie but... I don't remember it. The facts are there but the details are missing. That persona... the one that killed her is the only one who remembers..."

"So you know about that one but not the others."

"I only know what people have told me."

"So it's basically different people with their own memories but _you_ as the original remember the facts." Bo concluded slowly. Harley nodded.

"If I am the original..." She muttered.

"Well you've at least got three, right? That I've counted. Think there's more than that?" Bo asked. Harley nodded.

"Ellie would never tell me about some of them specifically; she was afraid she'd trigger them by talking about them but… The way she would talk sometimes… There are more than the ones you've seen that's all I know."

"Well I already like the ones I've met, just gotta meet the others." Bo said with a smirk. "Any of these personalities know how to clean and cook?"

"If I know then yes."

"Great, when you're not helping us you can be helpin' round here." Bo said. Harley nodded.

"Seems fair." She said.

"Great, I'm gunna change the wheel of your truck-."

"Oh, my things are still in there."

"Don't worry; I'll bring everything back here. Vince, show Harley around." Vincent, who had been doing his best to blend into the background away from her eyes, jumped slightly and stared at his brother with a wide eye from beneath his mask. "Give her the grand tour. I'll be back in an hour or two." Bo said before leaving. Harley turned in her chair to face Vincent and gave him a smile. He shifted slightly as she stood.

"I know you don't talk much and if you don't want to show me around you don't have to. I would enjoy the company though." Harley said as she held her hands in front of her. Her tone of voice was so soft and her smile was so warm. It was hard to believe the same person had murdered her own sister in cold blood not even an hour before. Vincent found himself nodding and his breath hitched when Harley's smile grew. "Great." She headed to the door and turned to wait for him. He hesitated and slowly followed after her.

…

She continued to smile as they left the house. He walked a few steps behind her as she held her hands behind her back. Vincent found himself watching her. She was pale but not deathly pale. Her hair was such a bright green but there was about half an inch of her natural brown hair that had grown out. She'd put her hair back in the two messy braids that went down to her bust. The blue dress he'd brought up from the basement for her went down to her knees and made her boots looked out of place but she didn't seem to care as they walked down to the town.

"So, you made everything in the House of Wax right?" Harley asked as she looked back at him. She noticed he was further back and walked backwards a bit so she was walking next to him. He seemed uncomfortable and looked at the ground away from her. "That's amazing." Harley said with a soft smile. She couldn't see his eye behind the mask but he glanced at her before she looked forward.

The two reached the town and Harley ran up to the pet store and looked in the window.

"They look so real." Harley said with a big smile before going to the next window. Vincent watched her as he followed behind. The dress swished as she looked in each window excitedly. She would compliment his work each time though Vincent remained silent the entire time. He was rarely outside during the day but he felt a sense of almost security as he walked beside Harley who was humming a carefree tune, the warm smile still gracing her face.

Bo had explained to Harley on the way to the house, before, that every wax figure in Ambrose was once a person that his brother had converted into wax in the basement workshop that connected their house and the wax house.

The wax house itself was the last stop on the tour. Afterwards Harley turned to Vincent with a smile that made him shift awkwardly as he brought his gaze to the floor.

"You're amazing, Vincent." Harley said. "To create such... " she couldn't find the right word but Vincent could tell by her tone she meant to finish the sentence as a compliment. "You're so talented." She walked into the piano room and gently rested her hand on it. "Ellie would look perfect in here; you should make her a dancer… She always wanted to be one… But she was stuck taking care of me…" she took her hand from the piano and held her hands to her chest as she lowered her head. Her smile was gone. "You probably think I'm a monster…" she said. Vincent blinked and frowned beneath his mask. "I mean… I killed the girl who was supposed to be my sister…but… I don't feel bad about it- I mean I do!" she turned around quickly to look at him with wide eyes. "I _am_ sad that… she's gone… but... _I_ didn't do it… you understand what I'm trying to say right?" she took a small step towards him and he nodded. Harley looked a little relieved and had a small smile. She continued to hold her hands to her chest and started to play with her necklace chain. "Um…" Harley swallowed as she looked down. Vincent hesitated but then went to walk past her. Her head popped up and he stopped. He looked towards the next room then back at her. "O-oh…" she stepped out of the way and looked down. Vincent watched her biting her lip before he walked past her and into the dining room then into the kitchen. "W-Where are you going?" Harley asked in a small voice. Vincent stopped and turned back to her slowly. "I-I'm sorry. I get it if you don't like me…" she said. "I'll just… try to find Bo or something…" she said before she quickly fled the room. Vincent watched her go.

* * *

"Bo?" Harley called in a quiet voice as she pushed open the door to the garage. "Bo?" she heard a noise and a moment later Lester walked out through the door to the garage. "Oh… Lester…" Lester stopped when he saw her.

"Uh Harley, right?" he asked. Harley nodded.

"H-Have you seen Bo anywhere?" she asked.

"No, I haven't… you alright?" Lester asked with a small frown.

"I'm okay." Harley said with a forced smile. "I-If you see him… would you just tell him I'm at the house?"

"The house?" Lester asked with a slight frown.

"Oh… yes. I'm… um… I mean me and my sister are going to be… staying…" Harley fidgeted with the chain of her necklace nervously. Lester blinked.

"Stayin?" Harley swallowed. Just then Bo pulled up in Harley's truck. He got out and headed into the store.

"Hey, Harl, I was just testing out the spare." Bo said to her. He noticed Lester. "Lest." He greeted with a nod. Bo looked between the two. "Harley this is our younger brother Lester." Lester looked at Bo with wide eyes.

"She know? Even bout Vinny?" Lester asked. Bo nodded. He noticed Harley fidgeting with her necklace.

"What's up with you?" he asked. Harley glanced at him but brought her gaze back down to the floor. "Somethin' happen? Where's Vince? Thought I told him to show you around."

"H-he did."

"Well then where is he?" Harley shrugged.

"I… I don't think he likes me…" Harley said in a small voice.

"Don't worry your little head about that. Lest, help me out with something, there's a few things I have to explain to ya. Harl, go on up to the house now. I brought your stuff up and put it in the spare room upstairs. There should be some uh, sheets and things in the hall closet." Harley nodded and quietly yet quickly left the garage.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Harley has a DID. Again this is inspired by the song Ten Faced. I don't have a DID nor do I know anyone with one. It probably won't be very accurate but I'm not an expert or anything. Sorry if that bothers you but I'll do my best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House Of Wax movie, characters, plot or otherwise. I do however own any OCs and my own plot.**

 **Quick reminder about the layout of the house: there are two sets of stairs cause when Bo and Wade go inside, Bo went up a set of stairs that seemed to go to the second floor while Wade went up a shorter set of stairs that led to the bathroom, office and medical room (The stairs wade went up weren't as high plus it has to be low enough for the trap door). So whenever I write about bedrooms that's on the second floor with the bigger stairs and whenever I mention the room with the trapdoor that's the other second floor cause that's where Vincent attacks Wade. (The stairs I mention first are the ones to the bedrooms)**

 **Also I know there's no table in their kitchen but just pretend cause we never see a dinning room.**

 **I have reread and added things to this chapter SO many times I hope it's good enough.**

* * *

"Harley!" Bo called from the bottom of the stairs that night. "Get your lil green head down 'ere!" A moment later, Harley appeared at the first landing of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Almost dinner time. Part of your job is cookin' remember?" he asked. He sounded a bit peeved, probably because he was hungry.

"R-Right." Harley said as she hurried down the stairs.

"Hey so… which am I talking to now?" Harley stopped beside him and looked up at him.

"Huh?" Harley tilted her head. "What do you mean?" Harley blinked. "Did I do something?"

"Nah, no, you didn't do nothing. I was just checkin'." Bo said.

"Oh…" Harley said with a slightly confused frown before she walked into the kitchen. "I never really… classified each of them." She said to him before she opened the fridge and started thinking up ideas. Bo shrugged and went into the living room.

"What you been up to?" Bo asked. "Unpacked yet?"

"Um well… The light in my room doesn't work so I was just gunna wait until morning-"

"What?" Bo got up from the couch and came into the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me? I'll take care of it for ya." He said and left before Harley could say anything.

…

"Smells good, darlin'." Bo said as he walked into the kitchen, looked over Harley's shoulder then sat at the kitchen table. Harley smiled slightly at the name as she made a plate for him.

"Will Lester be joining us for dinner?" Harley asked. Bo shook his head.

"He eats in his cabin, the 'good' roadkill he gets." He said with airquotes. "Sides don't think I could eat with him sitting in the same room."

"He could just take a shower."

"Or 12." Bo muttered.

"He's your brother isn't he? So tomorrow he should eat with us." Harley said. Bo watched her as she put a plate down in front of him. "Call Vincent for dinner, would you?" Harley asked.

"He don't eat up here."Bo said shaking his head. Harley blinked.

"Well, where does he eat then?"

"Just leave it on the counter, he'll get it later." Bo said as he picked up his fork. Harley snatched it from him with a frown. Bo looked up at her.

"I'll bring it to him. Where is he?" she asked. Bo sighed.

"Go into the House of Wax, through the kitchen there's a door down into the basement. Try not to spook 'im."

"Thank you." Harley said holding out his fork to him. He snatched it back and rolled his eyes as Harley took a plate and left the house.

…

Harley followed Bo's instructions and went through the door in the House of Wax, down a set of wax stairs – the walls were lined with wax faces protruding out of them – then down a long corridor; she couldn't see part way through but did her best to keep the plate level while feeling the walls. Eventually she saw light and heard a soft scraping sound. She walked into the workshop and saw Vincent working on a wax figure. It took only a moment for Harley to realize it was Ellie. Her breathing caught in her throat and she found herself walking closer without realizing it. Vincent must have heard something behind him and panicked for he whirled around and, this paired with his arm lashing out, sent Harley falling backwards to the ground with a yelp. The plate smashed on the ground and Harley gasped as a piece cut her hand.

"I-I'm sorry!" Harley blurted as she looked up at him. He stared down at her with a surprised wide eye. "I know I-I should've knocked or something but…" she trailed off as she looked past him at Ellie. Vincent stepped to the side to block her view as soon as he noticed. Harley looked down at the food on the ground with a frown. "I guess I have to go get you another plate." She said with a weak smile. Harley started to pick up the glass but ended up cutting herself again. She hissed in pain and held her bleeding hand. Vincent crouched in front of her and reached for her hand. Harley gasped instinctively and looked up at him causing him to pull back his hands. Harley's eyes met his and he watched her for a moment through his hair before reaching for her hands again. He gently took them, the calluses on his hands felt rough against her soft skin. They stood and Vincent brought her to sit on the small bed in the corner. He gathered a few things from the table before returning. He kneeled in front of her and held out his hand for hers as he glanced at her. Without hesitation she put hers in it, palm and wound side up. Vincent cleaned it, stitched the bigger cut – stopping every few stitches as Harley hissed in pain – and wrapped it. "Thank you." Harley said quietly. "I'm sorry about dropping your dinner." She said as she looked at the mess on the ground. Vincent shook his head. He reached out and touched her knee, Harley flinched and looked down to see she'd scraped her knee when she fell. Vincent picked up the sponge he'd used to clean her cut and gently cleaned the scrape before drying it and wrapping it. He looked up at her when he finished and noticed her flushed cheeks. "Thanks, again." She told him with a small smile. "I should go get you another plate." She started to stand but Vincent quickly stood as well and shook his head. "You must be hungry." He shook his head again. "You're sure?" he nodded. "Okay. Um… Vincent?" He met her eyes. " I-I'm just curious but… _can_ you talk?" Vincent nodded. "Okay...I-I was just wondering." Harley looked over at Ellie's body which was only half sculpted. Vincent moved to block her view again.

"Don't look…" his voice was raspy and weak as if he hadn't spoken in years.

"Where will you put her?" Harley asked as she looked down at her wounded hand. Vincent cleared his throat with a pained sound and was about to answer when she spoke. "I'm sorry, it sounds like it hurts to talk… just forget I asked." She said as she shook her head.

"You… told me… by the … piano…" he said. Harley blinked.

"I did?… oh… right…" she said quietly. "I guess I'll let you get back to work… are you sure you don't want any food? I could just leave it down here for you in case you get hungry later. It would make me feel better." She added. Vincent hesitated then nodded. Harley smiled. "I'll bring something to clean the glass up too." She said as she walked around him to the entrance of the corridor to the wax house. Vincent stopped her by grabbing her arm. Harley gasped and looked back at him. He let her go quickly but motioned for her to follow him. They went down a different corridor to a small set of stairs where Vincent opened a trapdoor to the house. He gestured to the stairs. "Thank you." Harley told him with a smile before she climbed out. He looked up at her then immediately looked down when he realized he could see up her dress. "I'll be back in a bit." She told him with a smile. He nodded and closed the door.

…

Harley headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bo had finished eating and was putting his dish in the sink. He turned to see Harley and noticed her wrapped hand and knee.

"What happened to _you_?"

"Huh? Oh… um Vincent-"

"What did that freak do to you?" he growled.

"Don't call him that." Harley said with a frown. "I just startled him and ended up dropping the plate; I cut myself by accident and scraped my knee. It wasn't his fault." Bo kept frowning. Harley prepared another plate and turned to leave.

"You're bringin' him another? Let him eat the one he made you drop."

"That's horrible." Harley said with a gasp. "He's your brother, isn't he?" Bo sneered. "How could you say such a thing?" Harley glared at him as she passed him and went back to the trap door. Bo scoffed and glared at the ground.

…

"Vincent." Harley called before she entered the room. He looked up from Ellie's body and gestured to the desk area by the wax shower. "I'll put it over here then." Harley said with a nod before she walked over and put the plate down. She walked around his work area and frowned when she didn't see the remains of the plate. "I said I was going to clean it up, you didn't have to." Vincent stopped what he was doing for a moment to glance over at her. "Well… anyways… don't wait too long to eat. If you need anything just let me know." She said before leaving.

* * *

Harley ate then did the dishes before she started to head upstairs to get ready for bed. Before she started up the stairs she saw Vincent, who was holding his empty plate, coming down the other set.

"Oh, I'll take that for you, I already did the others what's one more?" Harley asked with a smile as she held out her hand for the plate. Vincent hesitated but handed it to her.

"…Thank you…" he said in an almost whisper.

"No problem."

"For… the food…" he clarified.

"Oh, of course. You don't have to thank me for that." Harley said as she shook her head. She was starting to wonder how often the man ate since Bo didn't seem too worried about it, but Bo didn't seem like the type _to_ worry in the first place. "Now that I know about that trap door it'll be a lot easier to bring your food down to you."

"Harley!" Bo called from the kitchen.

"Oh, I better go see what he wants." Harley said with a smile before leaving.

…

"What's up?" Harley asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Time for your night tour." Bo said as Harley put the dish in the sink.

"Night tour?"

"Follow me." Bo said before going out the front door. Harley raised an eyebrow before following Bo outside. They walked down to the center of town.

"It's kind of dark out for a stroll, don't you think?" Harley asked.

"You afraid of the dark?"

"Of course not!" Harley said with a scoff as she crossed her arms, rubbing them slightly. Bo smirked. Suddenly the lights of the buildings around them began to turn on as well as the street lights. "Whoa… Almost seems like a real town now."

"That's the idea." Bo said with a grin.

"How...?"

"Generators, I told Lester to go down and turn everything on for us. Come on." He started walking to the theater.

"Movie's a little dated don't you think?" Harley asked as she looked up at the sign.

"Shut up. It's a classic."

"It's old. Isn't it in black and white?"

"You ever seen it?"

"Well… no…"

"Then hush." Bo said as they walked inside.

"I do think you should dust these things once and awhile." Harley said as she looked at the boy behind the glass of the ticket booth.

"Go right ahead, knock yourself out." Bo said.

"What are we doing?" Harley asked.

"What else? Watchin' the movie." Bo said as they entered the theater. The movie had already started, young 'Baby Jane' was singing 'Letter to Daddy' on stage.

"With the wax figures?" Harley asked.

"What's a matter? I thought you liked them." Bo said as he stopped midway down the stairs to look back up at her.

"Well I do but knowing there's a person inside sitting next to me, i-it's kinda…"

"Scary?"

"Weird." Harley said quickly.

"Easy solution, sit next to me. Forget they're even there. When you go to a movie you don't pay attention to the other people watching the movie do ya?"

"Well, no…"

"Then there you go." Bo said as he moved into one of the rows. "Come on." He motioned her over when she didn't follow. Harley swallowed and tried not to look at the figures as she moved past them to Bo. She didn't see one of the figures had its leg extended more than the others and ended up tripping onto Bo who was already seated.

"I'm so sorry." She quickly apologized. Bo put his hands on her hips with a smirk.

"It's alright darlin' no harm done." He said as he gave her hips a small squeeze. Even in the low light he saw her face flush as she quickly got up and moved to the seat beside him. Bo chuckled. He put an arm around the back of Harley's seat before putting his attention on the movie.

"So… what's this movie about anyway?" Harley asked but Bo 'shh'ed her, holding up a hand.

"Just watch." He said. Harley pouted slightly but turned her attention to the movie.

…

"How long are they going to show this car? Shouldn't the credits be at the end?"

"If you don't hush up I'm going to sew those pretty little lips together." Bo hissed.

"Sorry…" Harley said in a small voice. Bo glanced at her to see her biting her lip and holding back tears. He let out a slight sigh and put his arm around her before pulling her closer and moving his head down, his lips against her hair.

"Now I didn't mean that." He said quietly. "Just keep quiet and watch the movie."

"J-Just one question?" Harley asked in a whisper.

"Alright, one question."

"Is this a… horror movie?"

"Technically, yes."

"O-oh." Harley muttered.

"You'll be fine." Bo said. "There aren't any monsters."

"People are the real monsters." Harley said. Bo chuckled and rubbed his thumb up and down her shoulder as he turned his attention back to the movie.

…

Bo chuckled as Harley gripped his shirt with one hand. He looked down expecting to see her looking frightened but instead she looked angry.

"What's the matter, darlin?" Bo asked.

"The stupid bitch put down the hammer of course Jane was gunna hit her with it." Harley hissed.

"Well they all can't be as smart as you are." Bo said giving her shoulder a squeeze.

…

"So, what do you think of it now?" Bo asked as the end music played.

"Very interesting…" Harley said before she let out a yawn and rubbed her eye.

"Well, you had an exciting day, it's only natural you'd be tired. Come on now, up you get." Bo said as he stood. Harley pouted when the warmth of his arm left her. "I ain't gunna carry ya." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Please?" Harley looked up at him with puppy dog eyes as she help up her arms.

"You're lucky you're so cute." Bo muttered as he scooped her up in his arms. Harley giggled as she put her arms around his neck before snuggling her head against his chest.

…

By the time Bo got to the house Harley was on the very brink of sleep. He brought her upstairs and into her new room.

"The fuck you doin' in here?" Bo hissed at Vincent. The man stood quickly from the bed when he saw Harley in his brother's arms. He reached out to her and Bo moved back. "She's fine." Bo snapped. "Just tired." Vincent took a step back. "What're you doin' in her room, freak?" Harley made a small noise then put a finger to Bo's lips.

"That's a bad word. I don't like it." She mumbled. Bo moved his face to the side to get her finger off.

"What are you doing in here, _Vincent_?" Bo growled. Vincent swallowed and picked up something he had put on the bed. "She don't want that old thing." Bo said moving past him to put Harley down on her bed. She opened her eyes and reached out to Vincent with a smile.

"It's so cute." she said as he handed her the worn teddy bear with a missing eye and torn ear. She hugged it to her chest as she turned on her side with a small hum.

"You goin' sleep in your dress?" Bo asked.

"I'm too tired to take it off." Harley mumbled.

"Whatever." Bo said with a chuckle as he shook his head. "Get some rest." He dropped the blanket over her. "Gotta be able to make breakfast for us in the morning."

"Pancakes… Mmm bacon…" Harley mumbled. Bo turned to Vincent and pushed his arm.

"C'mon." Bo pushed Vincent's back. "Get." He said as the two left the room.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think. I added the movie part in cause I wanted to watch it too and figured I should add it in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House Of Wax movie, characters, plot or otherwise. I do however own any OCs and my own plot.**

 **Thank you everyone who follows, favorites and reviews.**

 **I've been kinda scared to post this cause I know some people are gunna see it as moving too fast or they just won't like it but… I had to post it at some point. Also this is a reminder this IS rated M.**

* * *

"Mm-mm-mm." Bo hummed as he walked into the kitchen. He inhaled deeply through his nose. "Pancakes, bacon, eggs _and_ sausage?" He came up behind Harley who stood by the stove, in a little blue and white sundress. "Lettin' you stay was the best decision I've ever made." He said putting a hand on the small of her back as he looked over her shoulder. Harley looked up at him.

"I didn't know how you liked your eggs so I was just going to make them all the ways I know how." Harley said.

"I like 'em scrambled." He said with a smirk before going to the fridge and getting out the orange juice.

"I would've made coffee but... You don't have any."

"Not a coffee guy." Bo said as he poured himself a glass. "Makin' quite a lot there, darlin', you expecting company?"

"Lester is supposed to be coming over."

"What?" Bo asked with a frown.

"I invited him for breakfast." Harley said. "And lunch... And dinner..." She added quietly.

"When'd you do this?"

"The other day." Harley said as she started to make Bo a plate. "He gets up really early. He came by around six." Bo frowned and looked at the clock.

"When do you get up?" He asked.

"Oh, I can't seem to sleep that well lately." Harley said. "Keep waking up." She added with a shrug.

"Why's that?" Bo asked as Harley put the plate down in front of him. She shrugged.

"I dunno. New place. I guess I'm just a little restless still." Bo nodded.

"So Lester's coming over..."

"He promised to take shower."

"Got any perfume he can borrow?" Bo asked when he heard Lester's truck pull up. Harley rolled her eyes

"Don't be rude." She said.

"He's my brother, I can say what I want." Bo muttered. A moment later Lester came in, his hair still damp, his cap in his hands.

"Good morning, Lester." Harley said with a smile.

"Mornin' Harley." Lester said with a smile as he entered the kitchen. "Mornin' Bo." He said with a nod.

"Lest." Bo greeted.

"Lester, how do you like your eggs?"

"Oh, whatever way you make 'em's fine."

"Scrambled okay?" Harley asked.

"Scrambled's great." Lester said with a smile as he sat down across from Bo. A few minutes later Harley put a plate down in front of him.

"Here you go." Harley said.

"Thank you." Lester said with a smile. Harley went back to the counter and made a third plate for Vincent.

"Oh Lester would you like a drink?"

"Oh, yes please." Lester said with a smile. Harley put a glass next to his plate.

"Milk or orange juice?"

"Orange juice, please." Lester said. Harley poured him a glass with a smile. Lester smiled up at her. "That sure is a pretty dress you got there, Harley."

"Oh thanks." Harley said with a big smile.

"Definitely gonna make one lucky man real happy someday." Lester said. Harley's face flushed and she tried to hide a smile.

"You're so sweet." She said. "I'm going to go take this to Vincent, be right back." Harley said before taking the third plate out of the room. Once she'd gone upstairs Bo kicked Lester's leg under the table making him jump.

"What was that for?" Lester asked as he blinked in surprise.

"What was that?" Bo asked with a deep frown.

"Nothin…" Lester said with a small shrug. "Just bein' friendly is all." He muttered pushing his food around. "Nice havin' a lady around."

"Don't be gettin any ideas." Bo warned. Lester's eyes widened.

"Course not." He said shaking his head. "'Sides, I always wanted a lil sister." Lester said with a grin.

"You're not the youngest round anymore." Bo said with a slight chuckle.

* * *

The next day, Vincent heard the trap door open and soon her light footsteps coming towards him.

"Whacha workin on?" Harley asked as she came into view. She had a light pink and white button up shirt and jean shorts. Her hair was, as it usually was, in braids. Vincent was starting to learn her personalities; she'd been living with the brothers for a few weeks now.

The first day he'd met her he'd seen her childish persona and her sensitive one. The next night he again saw her childish persona. She had come down to his workshop and skipped into the room before asking 'Whacha doin?' in sing-song. She then proceeded to avoid their dog and doodle once Vincent had given her paper and a pencil since she seemed bored and since she had been lying on the dirty floor (since the dog was on the bed.) Before she left she gave Vincent a drawing of a flower and a cat, which he kept on his desk.

A few days later she seemed normal. She brought down his meals and sat on the bed he had to pet the dog. Her childish persona was afraid of the dog since it snapped at her but the others weren't. The dog seemed to warm up to her once he saw that Vincent and the others were okay with her.

The day after that she was cold, she dropped off his meals and didn't say a word to him; he hoped that that persona was rare and that Bo had just done something stupid rather than something else triggered it. He did remember hearing them shouting when he brought his breakfast plate up. Bo stormed out of the house and Harley stormed up to her room before slamming the door.

One day, a week later, she came down and immediately started asking questions about his work and process. 'What does this do?' 'How does that work?' 'What do you use this for?' Vincent did his best to not snap at the girl and trigger her sensitive persona. As much as he liked her company and her presence, he was used to working alone in silence, there was only so much he could take. He did like the fact that she was genuinely interested in what he was doing.

He didn't care much for the next persona he met. He was sure it was similar if not the same as the one that'd killed her 'sister'. She asked him details of each wax figures death. Which of the twins had done it and how. The worst question was 'how much did they scream?' Vincent wasn't doing this for the killing, he was doing it for the art. That persona made him rather uncomfortable and it didn't seem to care if it was hurting him to talk so much. It was probably triggered by the fact that she and Bo had gotten Vincent two new additions that afternoon.

He was grateful that, the day before, she had been her 'normal' self and talked to him instead of asking him things. He was surprised when she brought down a large breakfast then an equally large lunch and dinner; Bo must have kept her in a good mood.

Today she also seemed normal, that was until she noticed Vincent wasn't wearing a shirt. The workshop became rather hot what with the furnace and molten wax. He immediately noticed a change in her posture as she smirked.

"Well hello Vinny." Harley purred before she chuckled. Vincent didn't know how to respond so he just stood there and stared at her. "I didn't know wax sculpting was such a work out." She said as she walked over. Vincent watched her. She stopped beside him and reached up with both hands towards his head. Immediately Vincent grabbed her wrists tightly as he jerked his head away. She only smiled. "I'm not going to touch the mask." She whispered softly. The one thing he liked about all of her was that she never pressed about his mask, not even the psychopathic persona. Vincent slowly released her hands and she reached up. He watched her warily as her fingers touched his scalp where the mask didn't cover. She ran her hands through his hair sending instant shivers down his spine. He swallowed. "You need to let me wash your hair one day, wanna hop in the shower together?" She teased as she twirled a lock of his hair around her finger. He swallowed again as she moved closer to him. Her fingers of her other hand finished running through his hair and her arms were around his neck. "Bo told me you never got out much before. Does that mean you've never been with a woman?" She saw his eye widen and felt him tense as she leaned her chest against his. He open and closed his mouth under his mask. He had no idea what to do here; this obviously had never happened to him before. Slowly and hesitantly he moved his hands to her waist. It wasn't that he had never touched a woman before because he had, many times while preparing them. It was just that this was the first woman who _wanted_ him to touch her. Harley smiled up at him and brought herself closer. She brought her face to his neck and kissed his jaw softly. She heard his breath hitch before he swallowed. "What do you say?" She whispered in his ear before kissing it.

 _What do I say?_ He thought. _'Did Bo slip something in your food?' 'Are you sure you're not sick?'_ _'You do realize I'm the_ other _twin, right?'_ Any and all other possible questions Vincent thought of were quickly pushed away as Harley began kissing his neck slowly. He automatically let his hands slid lower to grip her hips and pull her against him. She let out a happy hum and nibbled on his neck. He wished he could return the favor, he wanted to know what she tasted like. One of her hand slid down his chest slowly, her nails softly scratching down, not enough to break skin but enough to make his heart skip a beat, before she reached his pants. He instinctively nuzzled his mask against her neck as his heart pounded against his chest.

"I don't mind you can't kiss me back." She whispered. Vincent swallowed.

"Close your eyes." He rasped out. His throat was still rather sore from all the talking he'd done the other day. "Don't open them...unless I say."

"Okay." Harley said as her eyes were already closed.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." She whispered back. Vincent pulled her tighter against him, he didn't seem to like the way she'd phrased that. He took off his mask slowly and put it on the table behind them. He stood there as she waited patiently with her eyes close and a small smile. He swallowed and hesitantly reached out to gently caress her face. She let out another happy hum and leaned into his hand. He let his fingers run over her hair before leaning down and pressing his lips to her neck. She let out a small gasp and Vincent feared that she had opened her eyes but it was only her reaction. Her reaction to _his_ lips against her skin. Suddenly he picked her up and sat her on the workbench which made her giggle and wrap her legs around his waist; he didn't mind. He continued to kiss her neck and jaw line as his fingers worked to unbutton her shirt. He _had_ been in the room when Bo received _the talk,_ Vincent wasn't completely clueless about this; he just followed his instincts. Her shirt was open and Vincent's hands went around her back and expertly unhooked her bra before helping her pull it off. He hesitated as his breath caught in his throat before he moved his hands to hold her breasts making Harley gasp. Sure he had sculpted dozens before but he'd never felt any that were as soft and plump. They just barely fit in his hands. "Vincent." Harley gasped as he massaged them while continuing his assault on her neck. Everything felt so surreal like he was another person. A normal person. He trailed his bites and kisses down to her collar bone. She whimpered and the hand that was still by his head gripped his hair slightly. His lips traveled down to her breasts as his hands wrapped around her to pull her even closer to him. The feel of her warm skin against his made his heart flutter. He never wanted the contact to end. She moaned his name in his ear and he slowed. He shouldn't be doing this. But what if an opportunity like this never came again? What if after this her other persona regrets it and hates him for it? He wasn't sure could handle her ignoring him or acting cold to him like that one day.

"A-are you…?" He trailed off.

"If you're asking if I'm a virgin then yeah." She gasped. "Kinda pathetic right? 23 and still a virgin." She let out a slight laugh. Vincent shook his head even though she couldn't see, that wasn't the question he'd wanted to ask.

"Will you… Remember this?" He asked.

"It's not as if I'm drunk. I never do something I don't want to. If I say I want something all of me does. And right now… I want you, Vincent." she purred. That's all he needed to hear. He lifted her up and brought her over to the bed. He placed her down before he removed the rest of their clothes. She was already dripping wet. Because of _him_ he reminded himself. He climbed on top of her then hesitated. "If you don't want to it's okay." She told him after a moment. He gently held her hips and lined himself up but stopped. He reached up and his hand hovered over her cheek. He suddenly wished he could look into her eyes...but then this wouldn't be happening.

"C-can…. Can I kiss you?" He rasped. "On... On the lips?" His first kiss, from anyone; not even his own mother had kissed him.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said. As their lips connected so did their hips earning a moan from both. Their lips were locked as the bed started to squeak faster and louder. What was it Bo had said to him? That Vincent would never get with a girl unless he wore a bag over his head or if she was blind or slow? Shows what he knows.

...

"So that just happened." Harley said with a chuckle as the two lay there on the bed, a thin blanket covering them. Harley had her head on Vincent's chest, her eyes still closed. "So... When can I open my eyes?" She felt him tense beneath her. "No rush." She said quickly as she put a hand on his chest to assure him. "I'm not trying to pressure you. Besides, I'm probably gunna fall asleep now anyways..." He put a hand on her back and slowly wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled into him. He looked down at her and had to convince himself, for what seemed like the millionth time, that he wasn't dreaming. Once he was sure she was asleep he gently removed her from him and got up. He redressed himself, mask first, covered Harley with the blanket then sat on the ground in front of the bed.

When Harley woke Vincent was nowhere to be seen. She sat up and the blanket slid down. Harley sighed, the one persona she hoped never came out while she was here. Ellie had told her of the fiasco when they went to a pool party and Harley flirted with almost everyone she ever had a crush on before Ellie could get her to leave. Harley got dressed and headed upstairs.

"Where've you been?" Bo asked as he narrowed his eyes. "Didn' you hear me callin' you?"

"Sorry." Harley said as she entered the kitchen to start lunch. The door opened and Vincent came in. He stopped when he saw Harley in the kitchen but she had turned to see who had come in the house. "Hey Vincent? Can I talk to you a minute?" She asked in a small voice.

"Well, what are you waitin for? Get in there!" Bo said from the couch when Vincent made no move to go into the kitchen. Vincent slowly walked into the kitchen and Harley turned to him.

"U-um hey... I just..."

 _She regrets what we did. I knew it. She lied that all of her wanted it. It was just that one persona... She must hate me now..._ Vincent thought. _She'll never talk to me again. She'll stop bringing me meals. She'll-_

"I'm sorry." Harley said. Vincent tilted his head. "I'm sorry you had to do... _that_... before ... with me..." She held her hands to her chest and stared down at the ground. Vincent didn't know how to respond.

 _She thinks_ I _regret it?_ Vincent thought. He took a step forward and she glanced up at him. He shook his head and looked her in the eye. She bit her bottom lip and Vincent swallowed. He reached out to pull the collar of her shirt back, his fingers brushed the hickies left on her skin. She smiled shyly at him as his fingertips brushing her skin made her face flush. Just then Bo came into the kitchen.

"What did you do now?" He snapped at Vincent who pulled his hand away and shrunk back away from his brother. Bo came over to Harley and looked at her neck. "The hell happened?!" He whirled on Vincent. "What did you do?!"

"H-he didn't do anything!" Harley quickly said as she put a hand on Bo's arm.

"Then what the hell is this?" Bo asked as he pulled her shirt open more to reveal more bite marks. Harley's face flushed. "Well fuck.." Bo said as he blinked, putting two and two together. "You shittin' me?" He asked looking between the two. "With him?" Harley fixed her shirt as she kept her gaze locked on the ground. Bo turned to Harley. "He force you?"

"Wha-? No!" Harley said with wide eyes.

"You seen his face then?" Bo asked. Harley shook her head.

"N-no. He doesn't have to show me if he doesn't want to." Bo looked between the two.

"I think the lil lady deserves to see it, Vince." Bo said turning to the man. "All things considered."

"He doesn't have to." Harley said giving Vincent a small smile. Vincent suddenly bolted from the room.

"Vincent!" Bo shouted. He turned back to Harley. "You really fuck 'im?" Harley's face flushed and Bo smirked.

"D-do you have to put it that way?"

"Well I'll be... Never thought that'd happen in a million years."

"Why are you so hard on him?" Harley asked with a frown. "So mean..."

"Come here." Bo turned and left the room. "Got somethin ta show ya..." He pulled open a drawer and gestured for her to look. "Go on look."

"I don't think I should..."

"Oh just look. His face ain't in there." Bo said. Harley hesitated but reached in and pulled out newspaper articles and pictures of two boys, one with a mask on his face.

"He's always worn a mask?" She asked.

"Ma insisted on it." Bo said. He watched her eyes well up with tears. "What are you cryin' for?"

"How could any mother force her child to hide his face?"

"Once you see the face you'll understand." Bo said. Harley picked up the newspaper and saw the front picture of the boys still conjoined. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. Bo watched her expression. It wasn't one of disgust or shock, it was one of sympathy. More tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Oh come on now. Don' cry. If I'da known you were such a cry baby I wouldn't of shown ya."

"I'm not a cry baby..." Harley said as she wiped her tears away.

"Sure you're not." Bo chuckled. "Look, he's only ever known our parents, Lester and me. You're the first girl to ever accept him.. Well almost since you haven't seen.. Anyway what I'm trying to say is... You hurt my brother and I'll hurt you." He said with a dead serious look in his eyes as he held eye contact with her. Harley smiled.

"You do care." She said.

"You shut up." He muttered. "Quit smiling like that." Harley dropped her smile and looked down as she bit her lip. Bo gently knocked her chin up with his knuckle. "Come on now, cut that out."

...

Harley brought down Vincent's lunch but he wasn't in his workshop. She placed the plate where she always did and went down the other corridor to the House of Wax. Once inside she walked to the entrance hall where she noticed the rope blocking stairs had been moved to the side. Harley went up the stairs and noticed an open door. She walked in and saw Vincent standing by a wax crib looking down at a baby figure inside. As she grew closer she could see it was two babies conjoined like he and Bo had been.

"Vincent?" He jumped and his head snapped in her direction. "Oh Vincent..." Harley said before wrapping her arms around him from the side. He looked down at her before looking down at the wax babies.

"He told you...then..." He said. Harley nodded into his side. "You've... come to see it?"

"Of course not." Harley assured him as she shook her head. "You don't have to show me anything." She added quickly in case he took it the wrong way.

"I'd... Rather you not be... _Repulsed_ by ...what was..." He hesitated a moment. "kissing you..." He rasped.

"I would never." Harley whispered. Vincent took her arms from around him. "I-I'm sorry-" she went to put her hands to her chest but Vincent took them in his. He brought her to the wax bed and sat her down before kneeling in front of her. He reached up for his mask but she stopped him by holding his wrists. "Vincent, you don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want you to do this because Bo said you should or because you think you need to." He didn't answer but closed his eye and took off the mask before holding his breath. After a moment without a response he opened his eye to see tears in hers. "Oh Vincent." She reached out to touch the scarred part of his face but he instinctively moved away from her hand. The intact part of his face looked just like Bo but with more of a wounded puppy look. She reached up to touch his skin and he closed his eye and leaned into her palm. Harley leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He blinked open his eye and watched her. She stroked his hair gently with a soft smile. He reached up to put a hand to her face before he leaned forward to kiss her. His negative thoughts stopped him though so Harley kissed him instead before he could pull back. "I brought you lunch. I left it down in your workshop since I didn't know where you were." He smiled at her slightly which made her smile. "What a beautiful smile." She said as she stroked his hair and his cheek with her thumb before pecking his lips. Vincent's smile grew as his eye seemed to light up.

* * *

 **Alright, that probably seemed rushed but I have an explanation. It's only chapter 4 but it's been a few weeks in the story. I tried to make it clear in the story that Vincent realized he might not ever get another opportunity. Also the 'personality that had sex with him' isn't like lusty or anything just her flirty side and it just so happens that she actually has grown to like him and if she had been a different persona (or if she had only 1) the same thing would've happened.**

 **And if you think it's way too soon for Vince to take off his mask, or even out of character for it that's okay cause my only explanation is that he trusted her to keep her eyes closed. And of course by the end of this chap he's comfortable with her.**

 **But, I have no doubts in my mind I'm going to get at least 1 negative review about this chapter so go ahead… I can't expect everyone to like this.**

 **Also I know there were some big paragraphs in this but it's hard when Vince doesn't talk that much.**


End file.
